I Don't Like Sharing
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Pan enjoys having options, Felix doesn't exactly like those options, at least when one of them is Hook. Felix goes to Tinkerbell for emotional support and learns something he can use against Pan. Maybe, there is a chance, to get Pan to stop going to the pirate. Jealousy, possessiveness and not following orders. It's a risk Felix is going to take just to get what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Like Sharing.**

* * *

The fire burned bright in the middle of the campsite while Felix walked around, making sure none of the boys were awake. He also made sure the newer recruits weren't missing, they usually started with rebellion, it takes awhile for Felix to dull that interest down a bit. When he made sure no one was missing, he glanced around, he already knew there was one that was MIA, it's been two days and Felix knew exactly where he was, he tried not to think about it.

Once he was done, he went off to see Tinkerbell, she was the only one around to actually talk to at the moment. The boys were too young to even consider talking too about his predicament. The one whom was gone wasn't an option.

While he was walking, staring at the ground, he furrowed his brows and looked up. Feeling the swift turn of the wind and the rustle of the leaves. He quickly hid behind a tree, pulling out his dagger and waited for whatever was in the air to descend.

His face softened the moment he realized it was Peter Pan landing rather gracefully. He sighed, a pain in his chest tightened and he wished it was gone, he wished so badly that everything went back to normal and what he felt wasn't truly there. That it wasn't real and maybe then, he can have a decent conversation with Peter, but alas, he cannot.

Felix came out from his hiding place, "You were with Hook again." Felix interjected.

Peter grinned, turning around to face his second-in-command. Noticing the same stoic stance, but the tense of his hand holding his knife showed his rage.

"I can't help whom I'm interested in," He said, walking towards Felix who didn't bother moving. When they stood inches from each other, Peter couldn't help noticing the distress in Felix's frown and the sorrow lingering in his silver eyes.

Felix wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I can smell him on you."

Peter shrugged, "We played similar games that you and I played."

Felix rolled his eyes, tucking the knife back into his holster on his waist. "I'm guessing more than once." He turned away from Peter who was about to grab him, but Felix brushed him off before saying, "I need to be alone."

"How many times must you go speak with Tinkerbell about this little thing?" Peter called out, hands placed at his hips, his grin never faltering.

Felix stopped, his hands twitched, almost ready to curl into fists, but he let them sway next to him as he sighed. "Until I figure out when I can let this go." Then he hurried off towards Tinkerbell's tree house.

Peter didn't come after him, didn't bother saying anything to provoke him to turn around and yell. Felix wasn't in the yelling mood, he was more in the _spilling-out-emotions_ type of mood. At least to Tinkerbell who could yawn and say the faintest insults until Felix felt better.

Unlike Hook, she was the only other adult around, also she was female and a fairy. When he arrived, he found her staring down at him from her tree house, the same disappointed but expectant look on her face.

"Come on in, Felix. I'm guessing you have a lot to say about Pan's voyeurism." She turned away and headed inside. Felix took one glance behind then climbed inside and sat down on the floor while Tinkerbell sat in her hammock. They sat staring at each other for a few seconds, Tink's expression turning sour while Felix's stayed stoic and calm.

"Don't leave me in suspense, Felix. Get whatever is on your chest off so we can get back to avoiding one another." She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

Felix sighed, the tightness in his chest ached. He couldn't figure out if he wanted to hurt something or simply hurt himself. Pan didn't seem to mind hurting him, he didn't mind going off to see Hook and come back a few days later. Smelling like Whiskey, Gin, and other hard liquor. Sweat usually accompanied Pan's scent, a smirk on his lips proved he enjoyed what he got.

Felix shifted uncomfortably, growling at the thought. "Pan went to see Hook again."

"Yeah. I figured that's why you came to see me. It's not new to either of us, nor to him. He obviously has a kink for Hook, and supposedly you."

Felix glanced outside, staring at the rustle of the trees and the dark sky. "I.. don't want him to have a .._'kink'_ for Hook.."

Tinkerbell raised her brow, "We talked about this jealousy thing two weeks ago, Felix. I told you to ignore it. Pan rules Neverland, he isn't just about to listen to you and actually care about your feelings."

"I was hoping this time you weren't going to insult my pride."

"I know. We both know Pan, you obviously known him the longest. What were you expecting, Pan suddenly going to care about the well-being and feelings of others? Pan is selfish, he only cares about what's his."

Felix looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Are you saying.. he can get possessive?"

Tink shrugged, "I don't know. He doesn't care about you nor Hook. He's taking advantage of both of your feelings. Hook is heartbroken and you're his second-in-command. What does he need to be possessive about when he got the both of you wrapped around his fingers."

That's a rather curious thought. Felix stood up, a grin twitching on his lips, "Thanks, Tink. You just gave me a good idea to escape Pan's grasp."

He exited the tree house before Tinkerbell could ask what he meant.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_a/n: I figured I'll write out a Peter x Felix story, since I actually like the pairing. I totally understand they were simply loyal friends in the show, but this is fanfiction, I like to imagine other variations. _

_This will probably be a simple 3 chapter story._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Like Sharing.**

* * *

Felix walked back to the compound, a mischievous smirk on his lips. He knew exactly how to deal with Pan's problem. It might not end the way he expected, but it was all Pan's fault, he caused this to happen. When he reached the compound, he found Pan sitting on the log, watching the flames. When he noticed Felix walking in, a grin tugged at his lips. Felix noticed the interest burning in Pan's green eyes, he turned his attention to the three boys that were awake, talking amongst each other.

His lips turned up into a gratifying smirk at the tall copper colored haired boy with dark brown eyes. Felix wasted no time as he marched right up to him, the boy known as Andrew who is two inches shorter than Felix. He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulling him hard into a bruising kiss.

What most of the boys in Pan's compound didn't know, Andrew came out as gay before the shadow took him to the island at fifteen. Something Felix didn't mind, while Peter did. Mostly because he didn't want any of the boys entering sexual relationships in his care. Since Peter ruled over Neverland, he's allowed to break his own rule with Felix and Hook.

Felix pulled back, letting himself and Andrew pant for air. Andrew's lips parted and Felix connected their mouths again, deepening the kiss and sharply lapping up Andrew's mouth and caressing his hot tongue. A wanton moan escaped Andrew, whom in return wrapped his arms around Felix's neck and pulled him hard against him.

What Felix did expect was Andrew being ripped apart from him. Not by hands, but from magic. Andrew groaned as he hit the ground hard, while Felix stumbled back, the two boys standing on the side were frozen to the spot, eyes wide as Felix turned to Peter.

"What do you think you're doing, Felix?" Peter snarled, walking towards him as Felix wiped his mouth, amused by Peter's glare.

"Playing, what else?"

Peter turned his attention to Andrew who had a pink tint to his cheeks, his eyes glazed over by arousal. "You always had a weird fetish for Andrew, why bother now? Is this for revenge?" Peter asked, looking back at Felix, not finding the situation funny in the least.

"No, actually," Felix took a step closer into Pan's personal space, the tension between the two grew in seconds. "I'm having fun, like you are with Hook. I figured, maybe, I should also play around with someone."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Sexual relationships aren't allowed. I told you this, Felix, and the others. There are consequences."

Felix grinned, finding Peter's authorized voice rather appealing. "Some rules deserve to be broken." He sidestepped past Pan.

Peter's hands clenched tightly, then he sighed, ignoring the tension. "Disobey again, Felix, I'll have to punish you."

Felix glanced back at Peter, a smirk gracing his lips as he left the compound. Peter sighed, his body felt tense at the sight of Felix kissing Andrew and Andrew responding. It was hard to breathe to know that Felix had an impact on others, either in platonic relationships or sexual ones. He never figured Felix would simply move on to someone else, but he also knew better. Felix did say he was playing, something about that annoyed him.

_He was going to do it again._ Peter plopped down on the log, glaring into the fire while he listened to the boys talking quietly to each other. He was mostly listening to what Andrew was saying. To see what kind of affect Felix had on Andrew and how Andrew felt for Felix.

"What was that about?" One of the boys asked Andrew.

Andrew groaned, picking himself up from the ground. "I don't know... But I liked it.. a lot."

Another boy snickered, "It's a power play, Felix used you."

Andrew chuckled, "I don't give a shit. I hope he uses me again."

Peter felt something snap inside of him. The fire in front of him grew, licking at the sky. It was just a game, a stupid game Felix decided to play. It meant nothing. Nothing at all. Felix is just being a brat. Maybe he could find Hook, maybe he could get rid of this tension.

"Do you think he'll do it again?"

"Do what?" Andrew asked.

"Screw your mouth?"

Andrew laughed then covered his mouth when Peter stood up, the fire simmered down. Peter growled at them, the boys stared awkwardly and fearful of Peter's rage.

"Stay away from him, Andrew. Or I'll toss you to the mermaids." He turned away and stormed out of the compound.

Silence rang through the air around them, some of the boys that were sleeping woke up, a few watched and the others asked what happened.

"Peter is jealous... watch out Andrew, he'll really give you over to the mermaids."

Andrew groaned, "I don't even like mermaids.."

What they all didn't realize, not ever Pan, was Felix hiding behind a tree, his back against it as he stared at the dark blue sky. He knew exactly where Peter was going and why, that simple reason made him smile. He'll have to do this quickly and maybe he'll even have fun with Andrew since he's so willingly.

He felt slightly bad for the kid, the mermaids weren't merciful. Peter, however, can be at times. He needed to change tactics, Peter wasn't just going to give up over a short make-out session. He'll have to do something different, more eagerly.

A thought piqued his curiosity, of course he had to make sure Peter was there, or at least a witness. Sooner or later, Peter will have to give in. If not. Then whatever they had for each other is just going to be based off loyalty. The thought made Felix frown, he pushed himself off the tree and headed into the forest towards Tinkerbell's tree house, once he got there, he noticed Pan yelling for the fairy to show herself.

Felix raised his brow as he hid behind another tree, watching curiously. Tinkerbell came out, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "What do you want?" She asked him.

"Tell me everything of yours and Felix's conversations," Peter demanded.

Tinkerbell's face softened at his demand. "Are you serious? Now you care about his feelings! What did he do to elicit this kind of reaction? Must have been interesting."

Felix quirked a grin at Peter's impulsive behavior. "Tell me, Tink."

"Or what? This is my personal hell, not a vacation home, there is nothing you could do to make this any worse than it already is. Why don't you do us a favor, go and see Felix, or are you going to run back to Hook for comfort." She clicked her tongue, "Quit acting like a child."

Peter grit his teeth, his magic welling up, but he turned away from Tinkerbell and ran into the forest. This time, Felix was sure Pan was heading off to see Hook. He waited a bit and came out of hiding, Tinkerbell still standing at the entrance of her tree house, eyebrow raised with a rare smirk on her lips.

"Tell me everything."

.

.

* * *

_a/n: Eh. I was trying to get into the mood for writing this. LOL. This was a lot shorter until I added the Tinkerbell bit. I really like her character, I wish she had an actual interaction with Peter in OUAT. The feelings Peter has is a bit rushed, but I had to make it quick for the second chapter.  
_

_reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Like Sharing.  
**

* * *

Tinkerbell smiled throughout Felix's story about how he got Peter all riled up. She nodded once he finished, a gleeful grin on his lips and a sparkle of enthusiasm in his eyes.

"I underestimated you, Fe."

He frowned while trying to consciously soothe his beating heart. He couldn't believe what he had done, he knew Peter would kill him or worse, torture him until he apologized, then he would deal with Andrew, or not, then again, Peter never leaves loose strings. "You underestimated me?" He asked, surprised by her claim.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Felix. You're Pan's second-in-command, his loyal friend and closest _fuck buddy_. You're the last person to disobey him, he's probably paranoid about his lack of control on you. So, if you think this is the end of his freak out, you're wrong. He's going to do something and I don't know if you'll survive it."

"I love your confidence in me," Felix muttered, he stood up from the hard floor and dusted himself off. All the hype he felt was gone, his heart settled in his chest and now the anxiety unnerved him.

"Well, my bad for destroying your precious pride over Pan's loss, but we both know he went off to see Hook. What you did probably made things worse, for you and him." He knew she was right. Peter ran back to that pathetic pirate, the moment he returns, he and his stupid pride over Hook and himself will be finalized.

Andrew will be tossed to the mermaids by the next morning, simply because his face would only remind Peter of Felix's disobedience. His death would lead to order with Felix and the rest of the Lost Boys. He needed to find a loophole before any of that could to fruition. He didn't want to look at Peter's dominating gaze while he ordered Felix around for the next century or two. Felix sighed, gritting his teeth as he jumped from Tinkerbell's tree house.

The former fairy followed behind, her feet landing on the ground as she kept in pace with him. "And where are you going?" She asked.

He shrugged, not turning around to face her. He glared at the ground, his heart thrummed in his chest, not in triumph, but anxiety that was beginning to build inside of him. His body shook with anticipation and fear, he did not want to face Pan, not now at least.

"I need to figure something else. He'll either gloat or continue to sulk when I get back to the camp." Felix thought for a moment while Tinkerbell raised her brow and tapped her foot against the ground.

"It's not like you can do anything. Pan rules Neverland, we both know this."

Her voice was beginning to grate on his nerves. His thoughts kept popping every time she opened her mouth, so he turned around and pointed the way she came from. "Go back, Tink," He said, she scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest like what a few of the Lost Boys do when they don't get their way. Of course that changes over time as well. Tinkerbell, however, her attitude sharpens instead of polishes.

"I want to know what you're going to do about Pan," She says, standing her ground with a stubborn glare. Felix sighs, he hadn't thought that far ahead yet. If Peter was with Hook, he was either there for a quick session or they won't see him for a few days.

"I haven't thought of it yet," Felix admits, looking away from her arched brow, skepticism clear on her features.

"Yeah, I figured that. You made him jealous, possessive, paranoid, angry. He must really care for you if you can get under his skin in a matter of minutes," Tink grins as she watches Felix contemplate what she said.

Felix looks at her, disbelief crosses his face. "You don't think..."

She shrugs, "I'm only here for moral support. Not to give you every damn answer. But it's possible."

He grits his teeth, the forest feels lighter, as if something lifted from his shoulders. A heavy burden, the questions he always asked himself, the ones he stares into Peter's eyes and always wished to ask. They were there, right in his face, in Peter's eyes, along his skin, in the beating heart Peter thinks he doesn't have.

He can't help the smile spreading across his face, his heart flutters at the impossible thought. "He's in love with me." He looks to Tink who's smiling in return. "What about Hook?"

Tink sighs, "Hook is probably how he deals with it since he doesn't know what love is. He must think its all physical, but with you, he means it."

Felix scowls at the thought of Peter with Hook. "That .. relationship needs to stop."

"Then stop it," Tink says.

Felix nods, "How?"

She shrugs, "Get the Lost Boys out of the compound and wait for him there, confront him and get him to admit it. If not, break whatever you two have with each other. He's in love with you, eventually he'll say something."

"He's Peter Pan though, he'll never fall for it."

She sighs again, slapping Felix on the back. "Quit doubting yourself. You and Peter fell for each other, I promise you, Felix, this is something he'll go for. It's you, there's nothing else to it. You just have to be firm when it comes to Hook. Make sure he knows it." She winks and heads back down the path to her tree house, leaving Felix to his thoughts.

After five minutes of contemplating the plan, he heads off to the compound, his fingers tingling at the idea. He hopes nothing bad happens as he enters the compound, finding most of the Lost Boys sleeping, he grabs a pan and a stick and begins banging it. They all wake up startled by the noise. A few groan. He drops the pan and stick, it makes a loud clattering noise as the Lost Boys raise to their feet, groggy from sleep.

"Get out, now. Come back in an hour or two."

Most stare a him, wondering what he's talking about. "Where do we go?" One asked, wiping his eyes.

"Go to the Echo Caves for all I care, just get out!" He yells, furiously, they all head off to the exit and disappear in a matter of seconds. He walks to the camp fire and sits down on the log, sighing at the blazing flames. After a few minutes of wondering what the hell he was doing, he feels a soft wisp of wind gliding against his face, pushing the flames to the side.

He glances to his side and sees Peter gliding down to the ground, his eyes fully on Felix. His appearance is a bit disheveled, a light pink hickey stained on the side of his neck.

"What are you up too, Felix?" He growls, his voice filled with frustration. Something about that makes Felix think whatever happened with Hook didn't go the way he wanted it to go. It only makes his part a lot more easier as he stands up and faces Peter.

"Answer my question," Peter says, an edge of anger filling his words.

Felix knew one thing about Peter, something he enjoyed most about being a forever teenager, he liked games. "What do you mean?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

Peter clenched and unclenched his hands. "Where are the Lost Boys?" Peter asked, glancing around.

"I sent them out for a bit. I figured it'd be a good idea we have some alone time. It's been awhile, hasn't it, Peter?" He can't help grinning, watching Peter glare back with disdain.

"You're seriously playing this game, Felix, with me while I'm pissed off?"

Felix shrugs, "Not like it mattered before. It's always more fun when one of us is on edge, don't you think?" He keeps his voice light and calm as he walks towards Peter, noticing him relaxing his hands as he towers over him. He reaches his hand out to touch the hickey turning a darker shade of pink, before he could, his wrist is tightly grasped by Peter.

"Don't touch, Felix."

They always played by Peter's rules, but this wasn't his game anymore. Felix didn't even think it was a game, and like what Tink said, he had to show Peter his point. Later, he'll have to deal with Hook somehow about Peter's excursion. Right now, however, he wasn't in the mood to be pushed around.

Felix ripped Peter's hand from his wrist, grabbing his free hand and kicking at his leg. They both tumbled to the ground, Peter groaning as Felix slammed his wrists on the hard ground above his head. They both stared, eye leveled at each other, Peter with a glare, Felix with a grin splitting across his face.

"I don't like sharing," Felix growled, he was taller than Peter and a lot stronger. However, on Neverland, Peter was immortal, he could have easily dispatched Felix before he could slam him into the ground. Peter didn't, he chose not too. Another game he's going along just to amuse himself. From the rage in his green eyes, it didn't look like amusement. That simple knowledge flared something inside Felix, a possessiveness, an audacious grab for dominance. Something he wanted for a long time.

Peter let his body relax under Felix, something about being where he was felt familiar. "I can see that, Felix. But did you have to be forceful about it?" He actually enjoyed this side of Felix, he hadn't seen this side of him in a long time and could scarcely remember the last time Felix was like this. Way before Peter met Hook.

Felix pulled his leg forward, in between Peter's legs. "I want you to be mine, not _his_, mine." He heard the growl in his own ears, his heart hammered, he couldn't believe what he was doing. Peter's lip twitched, he saw it, he knew Peter was impressed in some sick way. Now it was the simple act of showing Peter this wasn't just words spouting from his mouth.

Felix leaned up, holding Peter's hands tightly. "I'm going to see the Captain and I'll make sure he'll never let you come aboard his stupid ship."

Peter raised his brow, skepticism playing on his features. "How are you going to do that? He's wrapped around my finger just like you are." Now he was simply baiting him, what a foul game Peter loves to play.

Felix grinned, "I have something that'll make sure your second chew toy leaves Neverland for good." Peter's smile dropped almost instantly, all emotion in his eyes faded. It would've been threatening if it wasn't Felix, but since Felix was Peter's closest Lost Boy, he wasn't so intimidated.

"Where did you find it?" His voice tense.

"Awhile ago when you were off on _one_ of your excursions. I was bored, then I found it. Easily hidden but easily seen."

Peter rolled his eyes, "That's your bargaining strategy? The bean?"

Felix nodded. "It's either him or me."

"What?" Peter asked, all amusement gone from his voice. He looked reserved, punctual, ready to attack. Felix loosened his grip and leaned in, making sure Peter knew he was serious.

"I can get rid of him, or I can jump into the portal myself. Maybe I'll even bring Andrew." The last bit got something out of Peter, he gritted his teeth and a swell of magic formed around his body, it was quite obvious he was pissed off, and it was growing by the second.

Peter groaned after awhile, "Fine. Get rid of the pirate, and Andrew. If Hook's gone, Andrew leaves as well."

Felix had to hand it to Tink. She might not have been here for as long as he and Peter have. But she knew Peter's mind too well. It was actually quite strange. If she knew, she could have easily left, or maybe she finally accepted her prison.

Felix let Peter go, he didn't bother saying another thing to him. Just because they negotiated rights of who stayed and who didn't. Doesn't mean anything else changed. Felix still felt pissed off about Peter going off to the pirate, while leaving Felix with a bunch of teenage kids. He called the Lost Boys back by placing his fingers in his mouth and whistling loud, once they arrived, Peter stayed by the fire, his eyes glaring at Felix while he spoke with Andrew.

Andrew paled at the news Felix had given him. Felix glanced at Peter then grabbed Andrew and dragged him from the compound. He had one last stop, he told Andrew to stay a bit away from Tink's place. He did as he was told, sniffling by himself in the forest as Felix walked to Tink's tree house.

He found her leaning against her tree, a grin on her lips and he couldn't help but grin back. "So you did it?" She asked, obviously impressed.

"In a way, yeah. Can I have it back?" He asked, holding out his hand.

She rolled her eyes and dropped the bean in his hand. He looked at it, tucked it into his bag, before he left, Tink reached out and hugged him, he never hugged a female in a long time, he didn't remember the last and when his a beautiful frazzled blond flashed in his mind, his heart painfully throbbed.

He closed his eyes hard, shut that part of his life away and pulled away from Tink's embrace. She continued to smile up at him. "You did good."

"I did nothing but ensure Pan's wrath. I'm not going to live this down."

She shrugged, "He'll let up. It's you, he loves you."

Felix shook his head. "If he did. He'd stop with Hook sooner."

Tink sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Peter doesn't know much about relationships. Trust me. All he knows is games, when love is in his grasp, he thinks its a game. He loves you too much, he can't handle it."

Felix nods, understanding. "He treats me like a game."

"And you took a stop to that. Give him some space, he'll warm up to you and you both will have amazing sex for the next century. His wrath and your betrayal will be long forgotten." She laughed as his face tinted a soft pink.

"Alright. I'll take your word on it, anyway, I have to take Andrew to Hook." He palmed the bean that sat in his bag.

"You traded yourself with Andrew?"

Felix shook his head, "No. I gave him a decision, Hook or me. He picked Hook and Andrew."

"See. Now you have him all knotted up. Make sure he doesn't figure out how to escape."

"I'll try. See you later."

"Yeah, see you." She waved and climbed her ladder and disappeared in her tree house. Felix headed back into the forest, Andrew stopped sobbing as Felix pulled him to the shore where a rowboat was awaiting them with two Lost Boy sentries.

"Pan sent us," One of the two said.

Felix grinned, "Take him too Hook, and give him a message from me," Felix placed the bean in Andrew's hand. "Don't come back."

Andrew swallowed thickly as he was lead to the boat, Felix watched them head off to the Jolly Roger. A sense of accomplishment and satisfaction overwhelmed him. Now he had too deal with Peter's wrath in a pleasant, pleasurable way.

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

* * *

_a/n: Sorry for the late update. I lost interest in Peter and Felix. Mostly because their arc is over and I haven't watched OUAT in a long time. It was a bit hard to try to find motivation to write the story. I'm writing another story of them, I just need to edit it and place it on my page. _

_It's called - Just Friends - (title might change. It's a bit of cliche title, actually.) It's a modern story and the setting is in StoryBrooke. There's no curse or such like that. And Peter Pan isn't Rumpelstiltskin's father, that would be just a bit strange. Lol. _

_Anyway, there isn't any sex scenes or such, I'm not so great at writing them, at least with anything romantic. This story is more like establishing a relationship. I feel a bit bad about Andrew, but it needed to be done. LOL._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
